In operations, piping can extend hundreds or thousands of feet below ground to a well through a harsh downhole environment. Devices have been used for monitoring downhole conditions of a drilled well so that an efficient operation can be maintained. These downhole conditions include temperature and pressure, among others. A pressure sensor implemented in this environment should be configured operate within the potentially difficult environmental conditions. Likewise, a temperature sensor implemented in this environment should have a response that is relatively insensitive to changes in pressure.